The Untold Of Guests
by M.K. Pangdou
Summary: Friends are tossed back in time. Separated, they need to find each other and complete what they were sent to do but their destinies unfold a whole new path for them.
1. Ch1 A Sudden Trip

It's been a long time since I had a fic or two up here. I got into the mood of writing fics again so yep. It maybe boring now but please go through it through it okay. Please enjoy! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: "Sudden Trip"**

A group of close friends were on a camping trip. They were just having fun like any other group of friends would have, allowing their adventurous side to come through. One day they came upon a great waterfall. While the majority of the group was just splashing water at one another, Kia Sha went up to Ta Yeng. He wasn't playing with the water neither so she was able to talk with him.

"Hey do you see that up there?", asked Kia Sha

He looked up and to hi amazement there he noticed that there was a cave behind the waterfall.

"Yeah I see it. Hey! Let's check it out!", said Ta Yeng.

"Alright…", turning towards the others she shouted," Hey you guys! Let's go check out that cave up there!"

Keng Khu, who preferred to be called be Keng, looked up at the cave. Keng, being an active had no problem with this. He sped off towards Kia Sha and Ta Yeng.

"Alright…well…at least some of us are here. Where are the rest of the girls?", Kia Sha asking Keng.

"Dunno…I though they were right behind me.", replied Keng.

"Look they're coming. Hopefully they'll be up for this. You think?" said Ta Yeng

Keng gave a very disapproving look.

"Hey! Just because they're girls doesn't mean that they won't be up for this.", snapped Kia Sha.

The other four girls finally had gotten to where the three were. Ka started complaining but it was just usual for her to complain about things. Pan Fua, Shua Ki, and Niu Ku was just going along quietly without saying much. Most of them was actually really looking forward to getting inside the cave. What made it more interesting to them was that it was behind a waterfall that they had been to plenty of times and yet, never noticed it there before.

Getting to and inside the cave was no problem at all for them. Ta Yeng was able to find a path that lead them right to the cave. Strangely, the rocks that were protruding to form the path came out like an actual stairway. It wasn't exactly like a perfect stairway but close enough was what Kia Sha was thinking while they were still heading towards the cave.

Inside the cave had a somewhat cold feel and it had a bluish look. The group was feeling kind of weird but no one paid attention to that. Everyone began to look around but this cave had no tunnels and was actually quite small. Ka eagerly wanted to get out and so did Shua Ki. After a while everyone was bored with the area so they all were starting towards the opening of the cave.

"Damn it, what a waste of time.", commented Keng Khu.

At that moment when they were just about to leave the cave, a voice then came out of nowhere. The voice came out so suddenly from the silence that it had scared Ka, Shua Ki, and Niu Ku so horribly they just couldn't move for a split second. Ta Yeng, Keng Khu, Pan Fua, and Kia Sha were looking around to see where that voice they heard came from and who. They looked puzzled, the cave had no tunnels or any particularly good area to hide, and they've already looked around and found nobody. They turned around and were about to head out again when suddenly one by one they all just collapsed and still inside the cave.

An old man now appeared out of thin air and stood in front of the young people. He observed them only for a second through his eyes that were full of wisdom yet, an unknown sense of mysteriousness. Strangely, he was holding what looked like a deck of cards. He raised them in his hands over the young group of people and seemed to say a few things under his breath. He then turned around and disappeared in a blink of an eye just as he had come.

The bright sun was shining directly on Kia Sha's face. She had awoken to find herself in a loosely thicketed forest. She stood up and to her surprise Pan Fua was already up and looking around. The two could hear the sound of a stream so it must not have been very far away. They then started to head towards the stream.

"Hey, did you see anybody else?", asked Kia Sha.

"Nope, I didn't see anybody…I wonder where they are.", answered Pan Fua.

"I don't have a clue…but…heh…it doesn't even look like where we're camping anymore…. Is this bamboo?"

"Whoa, what's it doing here?", quickly said Pan Fua.

"Okay, well for sure we aren't in the same woods anymore.", calmly said Kia Sha.

They were just at the stream when all of a sudden they heard a horse or teo, maybe even three, they couldn't accurately tell. They went quiet but tried not to panic. Kia Sha still trying to act like nothing happened dipped her hands in the water one last time and when she was done she looked at Pan Fua, signaling that they should leave now. Pan Fua understood instantly, they both stood up and walked away from the spot.

They've been walking along the stream for some time now but Kia Sha still felt like they were being followed so they quickened their pace a little. Suddenly they started to hear some rustling come from the edge of the forest. The girls were starting to panic now. They both felt the need to start running but they thought t would have made the situation even worse.

Suddenly the rustling was getting louder and they were about to run when a horse came and blocked their paths. The horse was pure white and it was incredibly beautiful compared to all the rest of the horses that Pan Fua and Kia Sha have seen and ridden before. They were just so amazed; all the thoughts of danger just slipped their minds as they were observing this white horse. The horse was only an arms length away from Kia Sha; she couldn't help but start to reach forward to touch it.

Another horse came, without them realizing it, behind them. This one had a brown coat but nevertheless it was still beautiful and it seemed so healthy. They now were patting the horses and laughing, completely forgetting that they were about to start running from something.

All of a sudden Kia Sha heard Pan Fua scream, she turned around and the only thing she saw was someone really tall right in front of her. She wasn't even able to see the person's face. She was sure though, that it was a man that had suddenly put a bag over her head. He tied her hands behind her back but didn't bother with her legs. Kia Sha didn't really try to struggle either.

"Even if I did have my hands and legs free, what good will they do if I can't even see?", thought Kia Sha.

She wondered how was Pan Fua doing and how she wondered where was she being taken to. She just couldn't wait for someone to take off the bag that was over her head. She didn't like the idea of her not seeing anything at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…that's it for chapter one…. I'll be updating pretty quick since I have a study hall now. Review please. I'll appreciate it, thank you.


	2. Ch2 Questionable Actions

Well…actually didn't take as long as it seemed. I already had it written for a while already, I just hadn't typed it up yet. Profiles have already been written for my original characters it's just a matter of putting them up. Anyways thanks for those who reviewed I really appreciate it. For those who read and don't review, you really should even if it's just an ok that's good or whatever even if it's bad.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors does not belong to me….

Ch. 2 – "Questionable Actions"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was so much noise when he woke up. Ta Yeng stood up quickly to find Keng Khu still sleeping on the ground about 8 feet away. He went to go wake him up.

"What the heck! I'm tired…let me sleep. Argh!", sleepily complained Keng and he rolled over to his side.

"Man, I'm serious! Wake up. There are people screaming and running around. Not only that but where the heck are we?"

Keng quickly got up, looked around and was completely confused. He quickly said, "What the hell! Where are we? Oh shit! There are some guys on horses burning up houses!".

Ta Yeng turned around and sees that the people who are running are now coming in their direction.

"Damn it!", both of them yelled out before they started running themselves. They both looked back and saw, not too far away, some man that was harassing woman.

"That's just sick.", Keng Khu said with disgust.

Ta Yeng and Keng Khu turned around and oh how Keng wanted to hurt that man. Ta Yeng let Keng do the honors, "Why don't you go for it. There's only one guy so it wouldn't be cool if we both jumped him.".

"Heh…alright…", Keng now went staight up to the guy. The man turned around looking totally annoyd and angered that he was distracted from what her was doing.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Keng…," he grinned and then punched the man right in the jaw and that knocked him out, "…and I think you're pathetic.".

The woman bowed to Keng in thanks then ran away. Ta Yeng came and patted Keng's shoulder, complementing him of how quickly he took the man out. They heard a horse galloping towards them. They looked; it was a man with long hair tied up, wearing a lot of blue and purple riding a black horse towards them. Squinting, Keng said, "What the fuck? Does that guy have claws or something?".

The man had already reached them before they were even thinking about getting away. He stopped right in front of the two young men. He looked at them grinned, then he turned towards the man that Keng had punched. The man was standing up now and was about to draw his sword.

"Stop it!", ordered the man that was riding the horse. "Hmph…," turning towards the two young men and now using a more calmer voice said, "I am General Zhang He of Wei. And who might you two fine young men be?".

Keng Khu and Ta Yeng were confused but they knew better than to disrespect a man who says he is a General. They both bowed and gave him their names.

"My name is Ta Yeng."

"And I am Keng Khu but I go by just Keng."

"Ah, I see.", said Zhang He and he continued, " I must thank you for preventing this soldier of mine from doing such a disgusting thing."

Speaking to the soldier now Zhang He said, "That was not a necessary thing to do at all. No…no, no how is taking advantage of a woman a graceful thing at all?", Zhang He spoke in a harsher tone now, "I thought that I trained all my soldiers to always act in a way so that all who looks at them will look at them in admiration.". With a cold look Zhang He told him to return to the castle. The soldier quickly went off and Zhang He had his attention on Keng and Ta Yeng again.

"You two seem to be lost. Why don't you both follow me to the castle, it is not far from here."

The two didn't really know if they should or shouldn't but they knew that they were hungry. After only a short while of hesitation they both decided to follow Zhang He.

"This man doesn't seem too bad, trustworthy enough for me.", thought Ta Yeng.

"What a weird guy. What's with those claws he has? They _are_ awfully sharp though…and what's with that super long hair? Oh man, if Kia Sha saw this guy she'd go crazy over that hair." Silently thought Keng Khu and then something else came to his mind, "Oh my God, is this man like…er…gay or something?".

Keng Khu just had to tell Ta Yeng and when he did both of them were just looking at Zhang He on top of that horse in disbelief. It's not that they had anything against people who are like that but they just felt very awkward now. Ta Yeng elbowed Keng in the stomach quietly saying, "Maybe he's not. We don't know for sure, so just keep your mouth shut!". Zhang He looked back at them and asked, "Is there something wrong?".

"Oh, erm, no. There's nothing wrong at all. We were, er, discussing something that came to thought.", replied Ta Yeng.

Zhang He looked at the two and then broke into laughter, "You must be contemplating whether or not I am…gay."

The two looked like they knew they were I trouble now. Keng Khu and Ta Yeng somewhat gave a wincing appearance but Zhang He was still laughing. Only meting this man for the first time they didn't know what to expect.

Still laughing a bit Zhang He said, "Don't be so afraid, I'm not going to punish you. I am not gay. Many's first assumption is that I am though. However, most don't understand what true beauty is. I do not blame you. Now, shall we proceed?"

It wasn't long before a magnificent castle came into view. It had blue flags here and there but not too many to ruin the dazzle of the wonderful architecture of the castle. The guards at the gate greeted Zhang He and allowed him through. Keng and Ta Yeng were about to enter when the guards blocked the way with their spears.

"Hey! What's up with this!" yelled Keng Khu.

"Let them through guards, they are my guests." ordered Zhang He.

"Yes Lord Zhang He!" the guards said quickly and unblocked the entrance.

"Much thanks!", Keng said before quickly going through with Ta Yeng following.

Inside was as incredible sight, the two young men had never been inside a castle before so they were amazed. Zhang He found this a little amusing but h remembered when he wasn't much either so it wasn't much of a laugh to him. The boys didn't realize where Zhang He was taking them but it wasn't like they would have had any clue. Zhang He opened a huge chamber door lead them in and there was a man there. The room was filled with scrolls all in an organized manner. To himself Keng thought, "Man, is this guy wearing a dress?".

Zhang he bowed and silently insisted that the two young men do the same as well. The man whom Keng thought was _wearing a dress_ and in the room looked at the boys and then at Zhang He.

"Did you wish to speak with me Zhang He?" the man said.

"Yes, Lord Sima Yi. I wish to invite these young men into our ranks, Ta Yeng and Keng Khu."

Observing them over again Sima Yi said, "They seem fitted. However, did they wish to or is this your judgement?"

Ta Yeng and Keng Khu were completely confused now.

"Well…I haven't yet properly addressed them about it…" Zhang He turned towards the two, "…but I'm sure they'll accept.". He ended this with a smile. The boys were a little shocked at this.

"Well? What is your choice?" Sima Yi said in a somewhat harsh sounding voice.

The pressure was upon the two young men now. They had to come up with an answer and quick. Already Sima Yi was looking like he was becoming impatient. Zhang He on the other hand was calm like usual. The boys thought it was still awkward that these men came up with this all of a sudden. Ta Yeng was still thinking things through when all of a sudden…

"Alright we'll join!" Keng said proudly.

Ta Yeng looked at Keng as though he had committed a horrible crime. Before Ta Yeng could actually say anything to Keng and come up with an opposing explanation Zhang He quickly said with joy, "How wonderful! Very well, these men will escort you to your chambers. I wil;l make arrangements for food to be brought to you two very soon thereafter."

They started making their way to the exit when a guard came bursting in with someone whom he had bound their hands together behind their back. As Keng Khu and Ta Yeng were just watching as the guard brought the captured person in, they felt this feeling of concern wash over them.

"Hey, it's a girl…" Keng thought.

"I can't see her face! She's moving too much damn it!" thought Ta Yeng.

The girl was before Sima Yi now and she stopped struggling. Her face was visible now; Ta Yeng and Keng Khu were wide-eyed.

"Shua Ki!" both Ta Yeng and Keng Khu had loudly just said.

Sima Yi had hi hand holding up her chin to get a look at her when Ta Yeng and Keng Khu had said that.

"My! Isn't she adorable?" sweetly said Zhang He.

Sima Yi questioned the boys, "Hm? You two know this girl?" Sima Yi now addressed the guard, "What is the reason you brought her here?"

"Lord Sima Yi, this girl was found sneaking around the courtyard." The guard announced.

"What! I wasn't sneaking around. I just woke up there…that was all." Shua Ki mumbled in a scared voice.

Keng interrupted the guard before he was able to speak, "She's telling the truth. Shua Ki would never lie. She doesn't even joke for heaven's sake!"

Sima Yi told the guard to untie the girl and had him leave. She stood there before Sima Yi with a frightened look in her eyes. Sima Yi, looked at her and without turning to the boys he said, "Since this is a friend of yours, do as you wish as long as it causes no disturbances.". She ran to Ta Yeng and Keng Khu then they made their leave. Shua Ki was able to have her room right next Ta Yeng's and Keng's room because Zhang He was generous and made a room arrangement for her too.

All the rooms looked almost identical to each other. Not quite though, there were few things here and there that were different but the drapes were all of a royal blue colored silk, the beds there were already made waiting, there were furniture and other little intricate little things in the rooms. After the food had arrived and had been eaten by the three people, the two boys decided to go see Shua Ki. They knocked on her door; she opened it and welcomed them in.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ta Yeng.

"How did you get here?" Keng had also asked.

"Oh! I feel fine and well…I don't know how I got here. Like I said before, I just woke up and I was in this place."

A knock came at the door and the three looked over. The boys were trying to decide whether or not they should try and hide. Too late however, Shua Ki had already gone and opened the door. To all their surprise it was only Zhang He, he's come to check up on them.

"Hey Zhang He." Both Ta Yeng and Keng Khu said in a tone of relief.

Zhang He was looking at the three of them saying, "Oh, have I intruded?"

"Oh! No, you didn't…we were just talking." quickly yet lightly answered Shua Ki.

Zhang He looked and smiled at her. She blushed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Shua Ki." She bowed after she finished speaking.

"My apologies, I should have introduced myself first. I am Zhang He. I met your two companions earlier. You three need not worry about dangers coming you way. So how are you all feeling? I hope you find the rooms comfortable."

They all gave their comments, which were all good ones and thanked Zhang He. Zhang He grinned at their responses. He told them they should rest; the sun was already beginning to set. Zhang He quietly closed the door behind him as he took his leave.

"Hmph, why have you taken such a liking to those three children?" came a woman's voice.

Zhang He turned around not surprised at all to find that it was Zhen Ji. Although he thought that she was indeed beautiful he had a small feeling of dislike towards her. He had always thought that she was too conceited and thought herself too highly as a woman.

"How do you know of them? Who's told you?" asked Zhang He in a respectful tone.

"Oh, I've just heard from some of the guards. I have not yet seen them however.", Zhen Ji was reaching for the door. Zhang He grabbed her wrist before she opened it and lightly jerked her away from it. Her wrist still in his right hand when he lowered his head to her level and whispered softly yet, coldly, "They shall rest for now. And knowing the woman that you are, they are under my protection. Lord Sima Yi gave me his permission himself, so you shouldn't try anything."

Cao Ren decided to go pay a visit to their new guests. He hadn't been assigned to any tasks or battles lately so he found no need to wear his battle attire. Instead, he was wearing garments that were made of blue silk that were very light and soundless.

He turned the corner and then he quickly his behind one of the pillars.

"What is this?"

He moved towards the edge of the pillar and discreetly looked again. He saw Zhang He lower his head to Lady Zhen Ji's level but he didn't know that Zhang He was only speaking to her. Cao Ren misunderstood entirely what was happening there.

"How could Zhang He and Lady Zhen Ji do this?" he thought with frustration.

He couldn't leave now, if he did the two would have noticed. He stayed hidden behind the pillar hoping they would leave soon. They did soon thereafter. First it was Zhen Ji who walked quickly and noisily away seeming very angry. Then after a short moment of silence Zhang He left as well. Cao Ren was lucky; Zhang He and Zhen Ji went right past the pillar that he was hiding yet, both took no notice of him. Cao Ren, completely shocked at what he'd just witnessed, decided to head back to his room and the thought of meeting the guests slipped his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow…this is a pretty long chapter huh? Oh wells…please review this okay. Tell me your comments and whatever.


	3. Ch3 The Reality

It's been a really long time since I uploaded, had some trouble with uploading this one actually. I just never really found the time to work on my fanfics; I'm still trying to rewrite my other fanfics and work on this one too. School and the other things I have to do have been taking up most of my time. Well, this is the newest chapter. For those who read this please review; if you're a silent reader…please review as well. If not, just continue to read on…I don't mind. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its characters do not belong to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The New Reality**

She could feel the cooler air as the sun was already setting. Kia Sha was feeling unsteady because she was on the saddle laid down as if she was a large bag of rice grains. Her hands were still tied behind her back and she supposed that it was the man that had put the bag over her head that was leading the horse. The journey seemed so long and the stench of the horse didn't help much either. She knew how horses smelled and this was normal, still she didn't like the smell. Sometime along the way she had fallen asleep.

"Zhao Yun," the man which was leading the brown horse began, "this girl hasn't stirred at all."

"Heh," grinned Zhao Yun, "maybe you caused her to bump her head a little too hard."

"What?!" said the other man.

"Jiang Wei, all I'm saying is that thanks to you, she might be dead."

"Impossible! All it was…it was just a little bump. I didn't even do it, she fell and hit the back of her head on that tree trunk by herself!" Jiang Wei began to sound a bit nervous.

Zhao Yun always liked teasing Jiang Wei. He seemed to over-react to many things. Such as when Jiang Wei was accepted as Zhuge Liangs's apprentice, the young man was giving his speech of thanks at the feast that was held. The entire time he was blushing a deep shade of red; nothing happened until Liu Bei proposed a toast. Everyone drank, Jiang Wei choked on the rice wine; he became red with embarrassment. Almost everyone broke into laughter, they then assured him that it was alright and that they still though highly of him. However, over the next few days Jiang Wei was still embarrassed by the rather small incident that had happened; he eventually got over it.

"I just wanted to break the silence. I meant none of it." Zhao Yun then chuckled. Jiang Wei turned a light shade of red and replied, "Oh, I see." Then with a lighter tone he said, "I knew that!" They both laughed out loud. The camp site now came into view and within minutes they reached it. A man clad in golden armor came towards them.

"What? Where? Who are _they_?" he said pointing at the girls, who still, were on the horses and sleeping.

"Heh heh. Ma Chao, you and your curiosity!" said Zhao Yun as he began unloading some things off the saddle.

"Here, hold onto her." Zhao Yun gave the girl off his horse to Ma Chao.

"What?!" said Ma Chao as he subconsciously took her.

"That expression on you face is priceless, Ma Chao!" Jiang Wei said with light laughter,

"Could you hold onto this one as well?"

Ma Chao had two girls, one in each arm, and he waited until Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei were done unpacking. They stood there, thinking of what to do with the two girls. Suddenly, Jiang Wei thought of something; Zhao Yun and Ma Chao listened intently.

"How about we take off the bags?" Jiang Wei said with a very blunt grin on his face. Ma Chao and Zhao Yun stared at Jiang Wei for a moment in a dumbstruck expression. Zhao Yun took off the bag which was covering the girl in Ma Chao's left arm, he was the one who covered put the bag over her head; this one was Kia Sha. At the same time Jiang Wei took off the bag from the other girl in Ma Chao's right arm; this girl was Pan Fua. Awkwardly, both girls' head seem to be resting gently on Ma Chao's shoulder.

"Oh look at that Ma Chao," teased Zhao Yun, "…you really do have a way with women. Even when they're asleep!"

The three laughed for a moment, but as soon as they heard Yue Ying's voice coming near they were trying to not make the scene look so bad. Two girls with three men just didn't seem right.

"Quick! Just lay them down here." Jiang Wei quickly motioned to a large pile of hay.

Ma Chao layed the girl in his left arm down but when he was doing the same with the girl in his right arm she happened to cling on to him!

"What is she doing?!!" Ma Chao asked the other two.

"She is still sleeping, just drop her down!" Zhao Yun quickly said.

"Easier said than done. Maybe next time you should try, Zhao Yun. Quickly lend me some help here!"

She mumbled something as Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun had to help pull her off from Ma Chao. At that moment Yue Ying said, "What on earth are you three doing?" The three turned around somewhat startled to see her behind them.

Hoping that she didn't see anything Zhao Yun answered, "Nothing. And what are you doing, Lady Yue Ying?", he finished with off with a charming grin.

"Then who are those young women?" she demanded.

"Huh? Oh! These girls? They're nobody of importance. Well, I should go check on my steed." said Ma Chao. He was good at unintentionally making himself sound at fault.

"Wait…,"calmy said Yue Ying and started walking towards the three, "…"

The three men's heart beat began racing. Yue Ying's fury was nothing to be joked with. Yue Ying was now standing over the two girl watching them. Suddenly the girl that Zhao Yun captured woke up and got to her feet.

"What the? Where am I? Who are…?"

Yue Ying stepped back to be a little farther away from the girls. She did not want the girls to feel that they were in any danger. Now, the other girl had awoken and she sat up.

"Oww, my head hurts so bad. Huh? What's this bump?" she felt to see what it was exactly, "Ouch!!"

Zhao Yun nudged Jiang Wei and whispered, "See! Look what you've done!"

"You are at fault as well! You gave me no assistance!"

"It was interesting to watch! She _was_ pretty fiesty." teased Zhao Yun.

Yue Ying couldn't help but over hear them, "What did you men do?", she demanded once again.

"I have no part in this!" Ma Chao quickly said before he sped off.

Yue Ying now concentrated on Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei; they gulped, fearing what was to come.

"I can't believe you could do such a thing to these young women, especially you Jiang Wei!"

"But…honestly, nothing happened! I swear! It was Zhao Yun's idea!" He pointed at Zhao Yun.

With the smirk on Zhao Yun's face gone and with a more serious expression, "I don't know what you are talking about," he ended this by crossing his arms.

Yue Ying gave the two a glare. The serious expression with her hands at her waist made Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei tense. However, with a long sigh she said, "I know you two are good men and I shall trust that nothing has happened. Now you two should go report to my husband and I will take care of these girls."

Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei bowed then left with relief. They headed towards Zhuge Liang's tent. The two girls (Kia Sha and Pan Fua) looked at each other quickly and then at the Yue Ying.

Yue Ying smiled, "You two do not need to worry. My name is Yue Ying and yours are?"

Kia Sha didn't feel that there was anything wrong or that her and Pan Fua were going to be in danger. After a brief moment of silence she answered, "My name is Kia Sha," she waited for Pan Fua to speak but seeing as her friend wasn't going to she continued, "this is my friend Pan Fua."

"Oh, such pretty names. They sound foreign, so you are not from this region?"

"Um, no we're not."

"I see," Yue Ying reached a hand out to Pan Fua; she was still on the ground. Pan Fua took it with uncertain hands. She continued, "Well let's get you two cleaned up. Come."

The two girls looked at themselves. They followed after Yue Ying. Kia Sha was still suspicious. She was looking at everything with her very observant eyes. Without looking back at them Yue Ying said, "Don't be so nervous." Kia Sha was a little startled but quickly regained herself. She noticed that Pan Fua was herself. She was too quiet. Pan Fua looked somewhat deep in thought. Kia Sha said to Pan Fua, "Hey! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure? You seem a little out of it."

Pan Fua didn't say anything but Kia Sha had a feeling of what was wrong with Pan Fua and keeping her mind occupied. Kia Sha couldn't help but smile. They came to a tent and followed Yue Ying inside. There was a large wooden tub.

'Huh? What is _this_?' thought Kia Sha. Pan Fua's eyes widened.

Yue Ying had called in some lady servants. The servants began to fill the tub with warm water. The two girls watched in amazement at how quickly the servants worked. The large tub was now filled and the servants all came around Kia Sha and Pan Fua and began to take off their clothes. At first they were a little resistant and then they offered to do it themselves.

"Both of you can fit in there just fine. Now we'll get you two cleaned up quick before it gets cold." said Yue Ying.

She noticed that the girls were completely uncomfortable. She then ordered only a few of the servants to tend to the girls. The rest left to get a new change of clothes for the two girl to change into she left as well after telling them that she would come back shortly. Again the girls offered to take their own clothes off but the women paid no attention and just went on with their work. The girls now got into the tub of soothing water which fragrance oils had been put into.

'This is so awkward.' thought Kia Sha.

'This is…different.' Pan Fua thought.

The servants were even washing their hair and gently scrubbing the girls. Kia Sha just couldn't take this anymore. "I can do it myself. May I have the cloth please?" she said. The servant was hesitant but gave it to Kia Sha. Pan Fua did the same. After the quick bath they were given clothes to change into. The only problem was, thay didn't know how to put it on the correct way. The servants quickly helped them put it on and also helped them with their hair. Yue Ying came into the tent with a smile.

"You know, it's nice to have some female company."

Kia Sha looked at Yue Ying and asked, "Um, what do you mean by that?"

The two girls didn't exactly know what Yue Ying had meant and Yue Ying just smiled. However, they didn't bother to dwell on it. They felt weird in the clothes they had on. Kia Sha was the one who felt more strange and also irritated. She hated skirts and that was what Pan Fua and she had on. However, they did like the colors and design of the clothes that was given to them. Kia Sha had on a cream-colored long skirt as well as a long flowing-sleeved top with white and soft pink flowers prints, and green foliage prints. Pan Fua had on a skirt as well but her's was a bit shorter and she wore a short-sleeved top; her attire was a light pink color with yellow and white flower prints. Yue Ying seem to adore them in the attires that they were in and she complimented them. She then told the servants to clean up and led the two girls outside.

"Early in the morning we will head off to the castle. I want you two to come with us. Both of you are foreign so I suppose that you do not know the land?" asked Yue Ying.

This time Pan Fua answered, "No, we don't know the land at all actually."

"May I ask how did you arrive here?"

Kia Sha opened her mouth to answer but she didn't. She knew it was an unbelievable story. Even she didn't completely believe it herself. She knew that this wasn't there time anymore. They've literally gone back in time. 'But how is it possible?' though Kia Sha.

Yue Ying saw that they didn't want to answer and told them, "It's alright. Tell me another time. I should get you two acquainted with some people. First we'll go see my husband, Zhuge Liang."

The girls had no clue where they really were and they haven't actually spoken to anyone but Yue Ying so far. Yue Ying then led them to Zhuge Liang's tent. The sun wasn't completely down yet and there was still a hint of sunlight. Yue Ying came to the tent and before she went in she called her huband to make sure that he wasn't busy. He allowed her to go in and so she did. The girls followed behind her very closely, bumping into each other time to time. The two girls looked at him clad in an elegant white robe with golden colored prints.

He stood up and asked Yue Ying, "Are these the young women you were speaking of?"

She nodded and said, "This is Kia Sha and Pan Fua."

"Hm, they don't seem much of a threat. You can watch over them personally if you like or assign someone else to."

"Thank you husband." she hugged him. Zhuge Liang gave a faint smile and then he introduced himself to the girls. After this, Yue Ying had asked the two girls again of how they arrived to the place that they currently were. The girls both hesitated but decided that they would have to eventually tell them anyway o they did. They told of what they knew to Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying. They thought the couple would have thought them to be insane now but instead they both seemed to just take it all in and actually believed the story.

"You think that we're crazy now don't you?" asked Kia Sha in an insecure tone of voice.

The sun had completely faded and night had fallen now. Zhuge Liang walked towards the opening of the tent and looked outside at the stars. Slowly he said, " There are some things in the universe which cannot be explained. The stars can not always see the future as well. As for your story," he paused for a short while, "I believe you two. So does Yue Ying I am sure." Yue Ying nodded her head. The two girls were in relief now that they finally gotten that off their chest. They were so happy that there people who actually believed them even though they almost couldn't even believe it themselves.

"It is getting late now and you two should rest." Zhuge Liang said to the girls.

"That is right. Come with me." Yue Ying said.

The three women left the tent. Zhuge Liang was looking at the stars once again. Quietly he said to himself, "So the time has come already? Hopefully this will be for the better." He then went to his table to put away the scrolls which he had been reading and began to get ready for some sleep before the trip back to the castle.

Yue Ying brought the two to a tent which had been prepared for them to sleep in. Kia Sha looked up at the stars and wondered where and how the rest of her friends were doing. Pan Fua tried to get Kia Sha's attention but failed when all she did was whisper. She then lightly hit Kia Sha on her arm. They both went inside.

"I'll come wake you when we are almost ready to leave. Get some rest for now." Yue Ying gave them a warm smile. Both the girls nodded and she left. They loosened their hair and allowed it to hang effortlessly. Kia Sha's hair was a lighter shade and longer than Pan Fua's hair. This fact is surpring since Kia Sha is actually the more tom-boyish one compared to her fiend Pan Fua. They tried to get some sleep but neither of them could get any sleep. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours Kia Sha sat up. Pan Fua was still attempting to get some sleep.

"Hey Fua…are you sleepy?"

Pan Fua sat up and said, "Yeah, but I can't go to sleep. Why you're not?"

"No, there's too many things going through my head. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah…"

Kia Sha took a deep breath inhaling with her eyes closed and opened them when she exhaled. She then said, "I hope the other people are okay…"

"Huh? You think that they're here too?"

"Yeah. They have to be. After all, we were all in the cave," she gave a pathetic laugh, "I can't believe this! What the hell?! Stupid crap! Why did this have to happen to us?!"

"I know." said Pan Fua with a sad expression. She continued, "Stupid shit." She laid back down.

Suddenly Kia Sha remembered something that she was going to ask her friend.

"So…don't tell me you like somebody?" she giggled.

"Huh? N…no I don't. How come? Does it seem like it?" Pan Fua was feeling warm and she could feel the warmth rush to her cheeks.

"Don't lie to me now. You are so horrible at lying."

Pan Fua didn't answer and was trying to feign sleep. Kia Sha knew already that her friend has taken a liking to someone. Whether her friend was about to admit it or not did not matter to her. Kia Sha understood that admitting feelings such as those were sometimes hard to accept for a person; she is usually in denial herself when it happens to her and it takes a while before she acknowledges it. She laughed to herself.

"Fine don't tell me then. Like I said to you guys over and over again, if any of you don't feel like telling me something or don't want I won't make you tell me. Well, good night…er…morning?" Kia Sha then laid down and finally slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there goes chapter 3. Fairly long actually. Oh, by the way if you request to see what the two original characters look like please e-mail me or send me a message. I'll have it drawn and upload it onto the web sometime and I'll provide the link sometime. However, it could take a while because I would like to get all of my original character designs drawn and then upload them all at once. Again please review. Thanks to all who do. I really appreciate it.


	4. Ch4 Others Found

For all who even bothered to read up to this point, I thank all of you. Ua tsaub, xie xie ni, kamsa hamnida, domo arigatou gozaimasu. LOL I've begun to draw out the character designs already for my own sake. Still if anyone wants to see it just message me. I'll be glad to upload it and give you the link. So far they are just rough sketches and as soon as I go and buy the photoshop program I'll ink it and give it some color.I need to do that with a lot of my art pieces. Oh btw, the drawings are more of an anime/manga style. Again thanks for reading. Please enjoy…even if it seems like I'm rambling on and on. :P I'm sure you all know the DW characters so I find no need to go into detail with their appearance; maybe only their clothes I'll explain what it looks like. Also, this will not be accurate according to some of the history with the characters. I hope that doesn't disturb too many people. ('--)

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and its character do not belong to me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4- Others found**

_An old legend says that one day a group of people will come from another era, 7 to be exact. They will be the ones to help restore the land. Whether or not they are normal beings or immortal is still a question. However, many believe them to be immortals. With the aid of the legendary mystic, Zuo Ci, they will find a way to arrive but their stay is short for they can only exist in our world for a period of time. _

After reading this short excerpt Lu Xun puts the scroll back on the shelf. "Huh, strange that I had to read that before putting it back."

"Did you say something?" Lu Meng asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," the apprentice answered.

A messenger came running into the study chamber, knelt down before Lu Meng and Lu Xun and gave his message. They sent him off and left the study area. They were going to the entrance which Zhou Yu should be at. After all the messenger was sent by Zhou Yu ordering them to meet him at the gate. To their surprise when they arrived there a few of the other officers were already present. Of these were Gan Ning who was squatting, Ling Tong who was doing the same, Sun Shang Xiang, Huang Gai, Zhou Yu himself was there with his arms crossed. They formed a circle around something that couldn't be seen from their distance. They reached the other officers and noticed that it was a girl laying on the stone floor. She was still conscious and breathing.

"What happened?" Lu Meng asked Zhou Yu.

"Gan Ning," Zhou Yu said, "tell them what happened?"

Gan Ning stood up and said, "Well, Ling Tong and I were just having ourselves a little spar and then out of no where this girl fell from the sky and landed on me. I gotta say, it kind of hurt."

Lu Xun eyed Gan Ning in a disbelieving way until Ling Tong also claimed witness to the same thing.

"I'm just glad that it wasn't me," laughed Ling Tong.

"I suppose that we should give her a bed to rest in. Sun Shang Xiang, find an empty room and Huang Gai, take her there." Zhou Yu then left.

Huang Gai picked up the girl and Sun Shang Xiang lead the way as told. Sun Shang Xiang knew that the room that was next to her room was vacant so she headed straight there. Huang Gai was amazed by this area; the women's quarters. Men did not enter here much because they had no need to. The atmosphere here seem amazingly calm. Sun Shang Xiang opened the door, Huang Gai went inside and laid the girl down on the bed. The two officers then left. As soon as the door closed the girl that fell from the sky had just slowly opened her eyes. In a mumbled voice she said, "Erm…where am I?" She wanted to get up but she felt a throbbing pain in her head. She closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

Meanwhile, Zhou Yu was in the study chambers. Lu Meng and Lu Xun was also there and the three were going through old strategy scrolls and books. Lu Meng laid down the book he was looking through stood up and walked towards the small window. It was rather small compared to the windows that were normally everywhere else in the castle. It allowed only enough light through to be able decipher things. This was supposedly done because the light had a negative effect on the ancient documents. Lu Meng looked out of the window to view the sky. He saw a bird flew by; it was not just any bird. It was a carrier bird that appeared to have come from the Imperial Palace! Also the fact that it was a bird must have meant that whatever the message was, it was urgent. Lu Meng rushed outside followed by Zhou Yu and Lu Xun. They did not know what was occurring but they knew that for Lu Meng to react so quickly, it must have been something very important.

They headed for the aviary: this is where all the carrier birds head towards when sent off to deliver a message. Lu Meng opened the door and there the bird was, perched on a post at the window. Zhou Yu took the bird and carefully took the small piece of fabric tied to its left foot. He opened it and inside the fabric was a piece of parchment. He read the short message quickly and then passed it to Lu Meng, who then gave it to Lu Xun. When he finished reading he looked at the two older, more experienced strategists. Zhou Yu walked over to a table that had ink, brushes, and blank pieces of paper on it. He took one of the small sheets and wrote on it. He waited for it to dry which wasn't long then Zhou Yu folded the piece of paper and put in into a small piece of crimson red fabric, then he attached the fabric to the bird and sent it off. The three then headed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the windy mountains an old man was bowing before an alter. This man was Zuo Ci. He was making an offering and after his prayer he set the incense sticks into the bowel of ash that was there. He then stood up and looked at the clear blue sky. He spoke, "Anytime now…this will be interesting to observe indeed." He randomly chose seven cards from his deck which he seemed to always carry. He put the rest away and laid out the seven cards in mid air. His waved his hand over the cards one by one and each one seemed to emit a light. His hand passed over all of them and the light faded. He flipped the cards over one at a time: the Legendary, Heaven's Trusted One, Flower of the Clouds, Messenger of the Gods, Heaven's Star, the Bringer of Justice, Fair Innocence.

"Surely, some will have more influence than others. However, this is yet to unfold. I should keep a close surveillance."

He put the seven cards back into the deck, turned around and vanished into the wind. Not a trace was left behind…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afraid and imprisoned, two girls were quiet but their entire body was trembling. Diao Chan went towards them looking through the small gap between the bars sympathetically. The two girls couldn't being themselves to look at her although she had not done anything to them. She in fact, was the reason they were safely locked away. In could have been worse.

In an ever soft voice Diao Chan spoke, "Please don't be afraid. You will be out of there soon."

Almost as soon as Diao Chan just finished saying so a person had just opened the door. She turned around to find that it was Lu Bu. He walked towards the cell and just looked without saying a word.

Diao Chan looked at Lu Bu and said, "Lord Lu Bu, please don't hurt them. Allow them be my personal maids. Please."

He looked at Diao Chan, still with the same expression he had when he entered the room. She looked into his eyes. The moment was brief and it broke when he left. Watching him close the door, she smiled. She knew that she had him wrapped around her fingers. He was willing to do almost anything she would ask of him; a splendid job he would make of it too. She turned back to the two girls in the cell, "Don't worry now," and left.


	5. Ch5 Another Presence

Well...I'm surprised that I'm already working on the next chapter. Sorry about the previous chapter being extremely short but I'll try to make up for it in this one. I just finished setting up things for the Senior Art Show at my school so now that that's done I feel like taking a breather and what better way to do that than just take some time and write (or should I say type)? Sorry, I'm still kind of messing around with some of the layouts of this fic. Okay, enough now...I'll begin.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors do not belong to me. However, the original characters do...also forgive me for making such hard names to pronounciate; they go with the fic though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Another Presence**

Walking through a bamboo forest with thick fog before sunrise was Zuo Ci doing some calculations with his fingers. His expression though seemed most unlike him. He seemed tense, maybe even frustrated. He ceased with his calculations and looked up into the sky. Though it was almost sunrise and fog was present it was clearly visible, a crimson star. Only few have the power to see stars of this sort.

_"Already? This is too soon. Will they attain their powers in time?"_

Zou Ci continued to watch the star until it was no longer visible. He resumed his walk while thinking, _"Hm, I am sure that Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi will realize soon if, not already. Maybe even one of Wu…that young one seems promising."_

In a whisper he said, "I shall leave this to you."

He allowed to wind to carry forth his message and disappeared into the fog. As soon as he vanished, the fog lifted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up to a beautiful breezy day was something that Kia Sha loved. She loved the feel of a breeze flowing through her hair and the way it bushes against her face. Awkwardly enough, the breezes that were coming felt a little strange. Then again, who was she to speak? She had just woke up to find herself in another time, drastically different from her own. She thought, _"Maybe it's just the clothes."_

Everyone was getting supplies and other things ready. As soon as Zhuge Liang gave the word they would move out, heading back towards the castle where Liu Bei, the Lord or Shu, was. Zhuge Liang was also getting things ready: his scrolls, books, brushes, etc. . There were two others who helped him with this task, Jiang Wei, one who he could always trust, helped with the books and scrolls; the other was one of the infantries. He helped take down the tent when all was packed and ready. Zhuge Liang took a look around and it seemed that everyone was done. He gave the signal and the trip began; the more famed generals on steed while the rest on foot.

Zhuge Liang did not take the lead. Instead, Zhao Yun was the one assigned to the front; in charge of scoping to make sure the road ahead was safe. Zhuge Liang had told Yue Ying to watch the rear. In the middle were the two girl, Kia Sha and Pan Fua. There were no extra horses for them so Zhuge Liang had Kia Sha ride with Ma Chao and Pan Fua would have to be with Jiang Wei. On the left and right flank, Zhuge Liang had two Lieutenants on each side. The foot soldiers filled up the rest of the small formation.

Pan Fua was watching Kia Sha talking with Ma Chao here and there. They seemed to get along fine. Pan Fua was feeling quite embarrassed because she couldn't do anything but just sit there on the saddle while Jiang Wei took control of the rein. Pan Fua had a mild case of claustrophobia but it never really bothered her. Even her friends knew she was somewhat claustrophobic. Being stranded between Jiang Wei's arms was getting to her. She could feel his chest on her back as well. She could feel it coming, she was beginning to feel the claustrophobia take over.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jiang Wei seemed to suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do mean?" she spoke without turning.

"Your head. Is it alright?"

"Oh, uh yes, it's fine," Pan Fua answered quickly.

"That's good then. Still, I feel like it was somewhat my fault. My apologies," said Jiang Wei humbly.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

_"Thank god that I didn't freak out,"_ she thought.

Kia Sha caught a glimpse of Jiang Wei and Pan Fua in the midst of their discussion. She somewhat giggled. With the rein in her hands she thought, _"How cool! He's letting be control the rein. Pan Fua doesn't seem to be in bad shape either. Though…I didn't get enough sleep. Hm…whatever."_

"Have you ridden a horse before?" asked Ma Chao in curiosity.

"Actually, I have. Only a few times though," she smiled looking at the beautiful white horse that they were on ",is this _your_ horse?"

"It is actually."

"So you each have your own horse?" she asked in interest.

"Not quite," answered Ma Chao.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kia Sha was somewhat puzzled.

"It's preference really. Some of the generals have one or they just use one of the steeds in the stables. I own more than one."

"Oh…so you must really admire horses huh?"

Ma Chao nodded with a grin. Kia Sha was rather fond of him. It was a fondness that she felt towards just about all of her male friends. She already had someone in her heart. Sadly, she knows that they might never be.

Zhuge Liang was at ease riding along on his steed. Suddenly a from the cool breeze an extremely warm one hit him. As it did everything around him was blocked out of this small dimension. The noise and sounds faded, they bright sunlight dissipated into dullness, and the wind seemed to stop. It was a still world, this is what a trance was like. Zhuge Liang the faint whisper, it only came once but Zhuge Liang knew who must have sent it. To his knowledge their was only one who could send messages through the wind, Zuo Ci. Only once and that was enough, Zhuge Liang had received the message. As quickly as all that had occur it was now as if nothing had happened at all. No one seemed to notice anything. _"For the better," _Zhuge Liang thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at one of the stone tables in the garden was Sima Yi. He seemed to just simply be sitting there with his eyes closed almost has if waiting for something, perhaps someone. Sima Yi's calmness faded when some came; he opened his eyes. It was Zhang He with the two new recruits. The two were now clad in clothes that Zhang He had chosen.

"Well? What do you think Sima Yi?" asked Zhang He excitedly.

"Very nice Zhang He. Very nice."

The two boys knew by the tone that this Sima Yi was using, he wasn't very interested.

"I think that it suits you two well. The outfit I've chosen. Yes…very nice," Zhang He seemed like he could go on and on just about the new clothes. He continued on a different subject though, "Now what should they begin as Lord Sima Yi? I must say though that these two are much better than mere infantries."

"Why don't you decide, Zhang He? As long as you think that it is reasonable, I'm sure that what you decide will be fine."

"Of course Lord Sima Yi."

"Depart please."

Zhang He bowed and the two young men did the same. They were rather at ease with the custom of bowing to others now. The three left. Sima Yi stood up and walked over the bridge across the large pond that was in the garden. He walked to the center and stopped there. He looked down at the calming greenish water and spotted many of the fishes which were raised in the pond. Suddenly, the fished darted away from the area, then it came. Everything went still and numb for Sima Yi. He couldn't feel the presence of his body there at all; in this strange place. Then, a faint whisper came and Sima Yi was able to understand it all. Everything went back to normal, Sima Yi clenched his fists just to make sure he was no longer numb. With a smirk on his face he headed for towards his private chambers.

Zhang He lead Keng and Ta Yeng to the training grounds. There were many of the soldiers there sparring with each other but out of the crowd stood out Xu Huang Cao Ren and Pang De. Individually they were training some of the men. Cao Ren and Pang De were not wearing their armor. Intstead, they had on their training attire which had light armor compared to what they would normally wear during a real battle. The three took notice of Zhang He coming. They dismissed the soldiers and gave Zhang He their attention.

They all bowed to each other. Zhang He gave a short introduction. The three veterans of war observed the two young men. Zhang He was going to give their ages when he realized he didn't know himself. He asked them and they gave him the answer. Zhang He was shocked when the answers came out from both mouths.

"What?" Zhang He had to ask one more time.

"I'm 19." Keng said.

"And I'm 17." Ta Yeng said right after."

Still surprised Zhang He said, "So young. I would have though that you two were a little older."

"Inexperienced I suppose?" asked Pang De.

The two looked at Pang De. What he said was entirely true. They have no clue what it's like to really fight. Fight with weapons, taking another persons life with your own hands. Sure, they have gotten themselves into many fights here and there. It was usually Keng who got into them and Ta Yeng would always find himself to help. Still, they never imagined that they would have to fight like this. It must have showed through their eyes because Zhang He changed the subject.

"As lieutenants under me, what weapons would you prefer to use as your specialty?"

_"Lieutenants?"_ the two young men thought.

To sound cool Keng said, "I like something with more reach. Maybe spear."

"A sword would be fine, if that is possible." Ta Yeng said politely.

Pang De looked at them, some what interested. Xu Huang wondered why Zhang He seemed to take such a liking to the two. Other than the earlier introduction Xu Huang didn't speak much. Cao Ren seemed to not even take interest in the two boys. He seemed to watch Zhang He more. He still couldn't forget what he saw the night before. _"How could he act as if nothing happened. Wrong-doing bastard! Laying his hands on the Lord's daughter-in-law." _

"Hm? Is something bothering you Cao Ren?" asked Xu Huang. Pang De looked at Cao Ren too.

"No, it is nothing. Excuse me." He left the training grounds. Pang De and Xu Huang were puzzled.

Zhang He also noticed that Cao Ren abruptly left. He asked the other two generals, "Is something wrong with him?"

"He has been strangely since last night." said Pang De.

"Why is that?"

"I do not know."

"He told me that he was going to meet the people you took in." said Xu Huang.

"When?"

"I suppose it was after you took them to Sima Yi for formal introduction and then you took them to their chambers." explained Xu Huang.

A thought hit Zhang He hard. _"Did he witness the conversation between Lady Zhen Ji and I? What if he is thinking the wrong idea?"_

"Is something wrong Lord Zhang He?" came a soft voice.

Alarmed, he turned around. It was only Shua Ki. In relief he asked her what she had come to do and who had helped lead her there.

"Um, I was just wondering what Keng and Ta Yeng were doing with you. I hope you don't mind…I didn't mean to cause any trouble." she answered in a very sweet and nervous voice.

Zhang He thought that she didn't have much confidence which made her even more adorable. She reminded him of someone he was close to in the past. "There's no trouble," he said with a smile and continued, "Now who was it that helped lead you here?"

"I believe I am to call her Lady Zhen Ji."

The smile on Zhang He's face disappeared quickly. Pang De and Xu Huang looked at her. They did not know that they third new comer was a young woman. Shua Ki realized that she didn't bow to them. She quickly did so, "I'm sorry for being rude! My name is Shua Ki. I am a friend of Keng Khu and Ta Teng."

They merely laughed lightly. She was still bowing and her face was turning red. She could feel it. She did not rise until they told her to which was very soon. Her face was still flushed. Kheng made a face like he was about to burst out laughing anytime. Ta Yeng looked at her with a sympathetic smile. She felt herself returning to normal, with him to help her she would always feel fine. However, to this day she had never been able to confess her feelings for him. She doubted that he knew either.

"I am known as Xu Huang."

"My name is Pang De."

The two somewhat bowed. It was nice to see someone who hadn't been hardened by the ways of war. Even the villagers weren't the same anymore. That was the toll of war and fighting. Everyone loses trust in others. The majority of the people no long have the faith they once had for their leaders. Zhang regained his composure though, he only lost it for a second it seemed. He told Shua Ki to return to her chambers and he would send Keng Khu and Ta Yeng shortly. She bowed and did as told. As soon as Keng and Ta Yeng picked from the weapons that were available from the training area Zhang He told them that those weapons will be what they will use for the time being. He decided that he had something else that was very important to do so he told them to head back to their room with the weapons. They bowed and thanked him for the weapons. Then they bowed to Xu Huang and Pang De and left.

"Excuse me, I have things that I must do," Zhang He said to the two generals and left. Xu Huang and Pang De resumed in training some of the soldiers.

Zhang He headed towards Cao Ren's quarter. He was thinking in his head of how he would explain things to Cao Ren. He knew that Cao Ren misunderstood what happened and now he must go set things right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Glad to see that there are some people still reading this. Lots of things have been taking place so updating has been somewhat slow. Hey, Kenny and uh…you know who you are and uh…you know that I know who you are. Bakas! You're reviewing like every single chapter! LOL Thanks for actually taking time out of your hands to review, you guys don't have to you know. :P Finally a high school grad so won't be seeing much of you two…though I hardly see you ppl anyways. ('--)

Anyways continuing with the fic now. Have you guys noticed that there is now an extra person? I'm just saying…in case anyone has forgotten and will get confused with the fic. There are seven people who were sent the that time era and yet, there are eight people that showed up so far. Just a little reminder…I think I'm going to end up having a lot of OC's in this fic. (--')

Oh! Also so that nobody has any complaints about it, this fic will not go exactly like the storyline(s) which the game presents. So please don't tell me that what I put in my fic is not how things are suppose to occur. (I'm going to stop coming up with names for every chapter…too much of a hassle to find the right name to go with every part)

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors are not owned by moi (me)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

With a jolt she suddenly woke from her short nap. She just had a nightmare. Looking around her, just about everything was the color red or at least coordinated with that color. Quickly getting off the bed she headed towards the window and looked out into a beautiful courtyard. "_What is going on here? Am I still dreaming?"_ She heard voices coming and not knowing what to do she headed back into the bed, laid on her side, and tried to act like she was still sleeping.

"Oh! So this must be where she is resting. We best not disturb her, Shang Xiang did say that she wasn't awake."

"C'mon Da! Let's just go and have a peek and see what she looks like. It's not gonna hurt anybody," said Xiao Qiao.

"No, it would be rude," answered Da Qiao.

While the two were still having a little dispute of whether or not coming into the room the girl kept her eyes tightly shut, hoping that they will soon go away. The door opened as one of the girls hushed the other up. She heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. The sound from the two ladies that were arguing stopped. She then heard a painful slap.

"Don't try to wake her!" Da said as quietly as possible while still audible.

"I wanna see what she looks like though," replied the younger sister.

"Just go to the other side of the bed then." said the older sister.

She tried her best not have any expression on her face but she was never a good at lying. She then thought of something that her friend, Kia Sha, told her. _"Just imagine nothing. Hm, maybe that won't help you much. Imagine darkness…blankness…I guess you can say night with no light. Then relax. Next time then, you can help us pull a prank on those two guys."_ It was no good. She smiled because of the prank subject; as quickly as possible, she thought of this nothingness that her friend told her of. However, the girl which was coming to get a glimpse of her face must have already seen it. Her heart was beginning to beat a little faster. She hoped that she wasn't turning red because she also began to feel hot.

"Oh look! She must be dreaming!" a very joyful sounding voice said.

"_What a relief,"_ the girl that was feigning sleep thought. She heard the other person coming to this side now. A voice came at the door, "Hey! What are you two doing?"

"Huh? Nothing," answered Da Qiao. "Come Xiao Qiao"

"Alright then." whined Xiao Qiao.

The two girls left and the door was shut. She opened her eyes turned onto her back. She sighed thinking, _"This can't be for real. Can it? Where is everybody else?"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Many of Wu's famous generals were present in the strategy hall. The atmosphere was somewhat tense. Not with tenseness among themselves but they were all tense knowing that a battle was coming.

"Listen now," Zhou Yu began, "there seems to be trouble with the boy emperor."

"What do you mean exactly," calmly said Sun Jian.

"It seems that Dong Zhuo has captured him. At least, the letter message received said so thus." replied head strategist.

"I think that it's most likely a trap." commented Lu Xun.

"Most likely it is," Zhou Yu said. He then rose from his seat and pointed at the large painting on the wall directly across from him. "This is what we should do."

Everyone looked at the image which Zhou Yu pointed to. The painting was done so many countless years ago; before the Sun came into power, probably even earlier. It was a painting of three animals surrounding a clouded sphere of yin and yang with light seeming to come off from the symbol. The animals which were circling the yin and yang symbol were a red tiger at the bottom right, a blue phoenix at the top, and a green dragon in the lower left side. The three animals were facing towards the center as if about to attack the symbol itself.

Lord Sun Jian commented, "I see. So you plan to form an alliance with the other two kingdoms."

"The kingdom of Shu will join with us easily. The problem will be Wei. They won't join unless there is something large in it for them," said Lu Meng.

"Wait! Wait!" busted none other than the Sun's eldest son. He diverted everyone's attention upon him.

"Yes, Sun Ce?" his friend Zhou Yu asked him. Sun Ce noticed, although slight, that Zhou Yu's right brow was raised.

Trying to think of a reasonable way to put it without finding any, Sun Ce bluntly said, "I'm not up for this alliance."

"Why is that?" his father asked.

"Well, I suppose joining up with Shu will be fine but with Wei…uh uh, no way." shaking his head a few times with his arms crossed in front of him.

"A reasonable explanation please." Zhou Yu said in a strict tone. He never really liked his plans to be ignored or carried out only partially; most likely it had to be his way when it came to strategy.

Lu Xun looked at his senior strategist and thought to himself, _"Lord Zhou Yu should really learn to become more flexible and more tolerable of opinions."_ He then gave a sigh and looked down dropping his head slightly. He knew this was going to take forever, an agreement between Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Ce that is. He looked at Gan Ning, who sat to his right, and he seemed to be thinking the same thing. Over to Gan Ning's right Ling Tong seemed to be thinking the same thing. Lu Xun supposed that many of the other general must have the same thing in mind.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for the two to settle. Sun Ce gave in, as always, and Zhou Yu was cool-headed again. The meeting continued.

"Alright then, we will have messengers sent out immediately to Shu and Wei. If they accept, some of you will go and join them ahead of time just to make sure they don't plan anything. Lu Xun, you will select one other to accompany you to Liu Bei's force. I will go with one other to survey Cao Cao." Lu Meng addressed everyone.

"Perhaps take another to accompany you," suggested Zhou Yu, "After all, it _is_ Wei we are speaking off."

"Then I will," answered Lu Meng.

"I suppose that is it for now…we're still not sure if the other two forces had received the same message yet," said Zhou Yu.

"If that is all then dismiss," ordered Sun Jian.

Zhou Yu stood up and everyone was leaving when something came into mind. Before Sun Shang Xiang was about to leave he got her gently by her arm.

"Lady Sun Shang Xiang, keep an eye on the girl from earlier. Also, make sure that the two Qiaos do not act unaccordingly. You know how they are with guests. Especially, Xiao Qiao." he nodded his head to the side a little bit. _"I really don't know what to do with her sometimes."_

"Sure thing," the Sun daughter said and took off towards the room next to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was when she just came from the meeting that she heard the Qiaos voices coming from the room which the girl was left in. She hurried towards to door which was wide-opened.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" she didn't sound harsh yet she sounded strict.

The older Qiao turned around, "Huh? Nothing," she answered, she then told her sister to come. Her sister came along willingly.

Sun Shang Xiang closed the door and followed them to the clearing that was in the courtyard. She sat on the stone bench that was next to the pond and watched the fishes swim her way, expecting food. Though she didn't have any she held her hand above the water and moved it from side to side watching the fish follow back and forth. She stopped and stood from her seat.

"So…what were you two doing in there? And how did you know about the girl?" Shang Xiang asked with a curious expression.

"I heard some of the servants talking about it and we wanted to see her for ourselves." replied Xiao Qiao.

Da Qiao retorted, "You mean, _you_ wanted to see her."

"Same difference." Xiao Qiao said as she was swinging on the swing that was hanging from the large oak tree in the small garden. Zhou Yu had it built there for her; it kept her there in the women's quarters at times, though, she should be there at all times.

"Well anyways, don't scare her or anything alright? Zhou Yu has put me in charge of watching her. Hm…she has been sleeping for a while now. I'll go tell the cook to make a little something for her when she gets up." Sun Shan Xiang left.

The Qiaos left the courtyard and went to their room. Their rooms were adjacent to each other as well divided by the corner post, that was it.

"I bored, I think I'll take a little nap," said Xiao.

"Alright then, I'll just read in my room," said Da. She headed inside and closed the door while her sister did the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl couldn't stay there any longer. She thought that she should at least try to get out and find her friends. She presumed that they were there too. She got off the bed as quiet and she could which wasn't as quiet as she would have want it to be. She went towards the door and pulled it opened. As soon as she did she almost fell back from being so frightened; someone was already there at the door and was about to open it when she did before them.

"Oh! So you're up. Hi! I'm Sun Shang Xiang. You can just call me Shang Xiang though." She went into the room and set down the serving of tea and food that she had just got from the kitchen on the table next to the bed. "Go ahead. You're probably hungry, right?"

No doubt, she really was hungry. The last time she ate was with her friends in the morning before they decided to go into that cave. _"That cave!"_ She thought it must have been something to do with the cave that they went into. She was still pondering when Sun Shang Xiang asked her, "So what's you name?"

"Um…," she hesitated but continued, "My name is Ka."

"Never heard of a name like that before. Cool though…it's really short so it's easy to remember." Shang Xiang giggled. "I suppose I better inform Lord Zhou Yu that you've woken up." She headed towards the doorway.

_"Lord?"_ thought Ka. Before Sun Shang Xiang left she asked, "Excuse me,"

Sun Shang Xiang turned around, "Yeah?"

"Where am I exactly?"

"Huh? You're within the kingdom of Wu."

"Wu?" Ka looked even more puzzled.

"Don't tell me that you don't know about Wu. What about the other two kingdoms? Know about them?"

"What other kingdoms?"

"You're kidding me. You must have amnesia. I'll go tell Zhou Yu right now." She took off.

Many thoughts came into Ka's mind. She felt like she was in another time era: she saw the clothes the girls were wearing, she observed the paintings on the walls and ceiling, the way everything looked like in one of those stories that take place in long ago China.

"_No waaayyy. What kingdoms? Wu? Who is Wu? Or…is it a what? Where are they? What the hell is going on?"_ She wasn't so hungry anymore but when she looked at the food that the girl brought in she couldn't help but eat it. Dumplings! Where she came from they were only made once in a while…most of the time it was her friends Kia Sha and Pan Fua who made them too; they were the best some of the best cooks that she ever known. Though they dumplings she had just ate were delicious, she still preferred the ones that her friends made. She didn't like tea much but there was nothing else to drink. She laid back down on the bed when she finished eating and drinking and stared at the designs that were painted on the ceiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lu Meng had chosen Gan Ning and Ling Tong to accompany him if Wei was to accept the proposition to form a three-kingdom alliance. Lu Xun didn't know who to ask. He was sure though that whoever he would have asked would have accepted and accompany him. _"Hm…only one person."_

"Thought of anyone yet Lu Xun?" Lu Meng asked him.

"No, not yet sir."

"Well, when you do inform Zhou Yu and I."

"Yes, Lord Lu Meng."

Lu Meng went towards the study room again. Lu Xun continued to think of whom he could have accompany him to Shu if they were to accept the invitation of an alliance. _"Someone who can keep up at my speed if not faster. Good agility, stamina, a non-complainer."_ Then it came to him, he knew who he should request to go with him. He headed towards the study room where Zhou Yu and Lu Meng would be.

When Lu Xun arrived in the study room, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng were there just as he thought. Both were going through old scrolls again. Lu Meng looked up, "Have you decided?"

"Yes, I've decided that--"

"Zhou Yu!" Sun Shang Xiang came bursting in the room cutting off whatever Lu Xun was about to say.

Zhou Yu rose from his sit alarmed at the princess's sudden appearance. Lu Meng and Lu Xun's attention were also directed at her.

"What's the matter?" Zhou Yu asked.

Still panting she answered, "It's the girl…"

"What about her?" Zhou Yu asked in a more alert tone.

"She…she finally woke up."

"Is that all?" He said in a calmer voice.

Her breathing was normal again, "It seems that she has a case of amnesia."

All three strategists looked puzzle.

"How do you know this?" Zhou Yu asked with a frown upon his face.

"She doesn't have a clue about any of the three kingdoms. I suppose if she didn't have a clue about Shu it wouldn't be such a problem but she doesn't know anything about Wu or Wei either."

"I suppose I should go pay a visit."

"We should come too." added Lu Meng then he spoke to Lu Xun, "Tell me your request after we go and speak with this girl."

"Yes, Lu Meng."

They all followed Sun Shang Xiang to the women's quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone opened the door and Ka sat up on the bed. "Excuse me," the person said. It was a woman wearing clothes that were less extravagant than the girl she had just spoke with earlier.

"If you are done with your meal may I take the tray?"

"Huh? Oh! Sure go ahead, here!" Ka handed the tray to the woman with a smile.

"Oh," the woman was surprised by Ka handing her the tray.

She took the tray out and handed it to another woman wearing an outfit that looked extremely similar. The woman she handed the tray to left with it. She then came back into the room, made sure that there was no one and closed the door behind her. Her attention now at Ka.

With a grin she said, "Long time no see Ka. You haven't changed now have you? I wonder how the other six are doing?"

_"Huh?!"_ Ka thought, _"I never told her my name. Maybe that other girl told her but…how? How does she know about my friends? She knows me?"_

"From that long pause, you must not have remembered yet. Aww, you seem to not remember me either. So mean…and everyone said you were always the nice one."

Angrily Ka spoke, "Who are you? I don't think I've met you in my life!"

"Sure you have. Like I said before…you just haven't remember yet. Hm…maybe the other six haven't remembered anything either, eh? It's fine though. We don't need the _hime_ yet, so it's fine."

"Who's the _hime_?"

"You'll find out soon enough." the woman giggled with her hand covering the lower part of her face. Footsteps were heard and she turned her left ear towards the door. "Seems like we've got some people coming, perhaps, three? No, four."

The door opened and Sun Shang Xiang came in with the three men. The woman bowed in front of them.

"Oh, Xiao Feng. So you haven't gotten her ready yet?" asked Shang Xiang.

"No, milady." she said while still bowing.

"It fine. Come back later when we are done talking."

The woman complied and left. Ka watched the woman leave with angry eyes. Lu Xun noticed and asked her, "Is something the matter?"

"Hm? Oh…no. It's nothing."

"We need to speak with you, said Sun Shang Xiang ",but first this is Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Lu Meng and Lord Lu Xun." She gestured towards each one as she said their names. "I've already told them you names."

"Oh, I see. Um…hi."

Ka didn't know what she should have said. She didn't even know what to say. She was still confused with everything that was going on and the woman who seemed like a servant made her thoughts even more unclear.

Zhou Yu took a step forward while saying, "First, we need to know where you came from. We have two who said that you fell from the sky. I find it hard to believe but they are two of our more notorious generals. For them to come up with something like this isn't likely."

She didn't know what to say. Her voice felt stuck in her throat. Was she suppose to say that she thinks she came from a different time era? As ridiculous as it sounds…it seemed to be the truth. _"If only Kia Sha was here."_ She looked at the floor with still no clue of what to say.

"See. I don't think she remembers!"

"How about we move onto another topic." requested Lu Meng. He sensed the frustration coming off of Ka.

Zhou Yu agreed. "What is your age? Do you remember that?"

She looked up at the four standing before her and answered, "I'm 19 years old."

Lu Meng said to Zhou Yu, "At least she remember some things here and there." Zhou Yu nodded.

"What about you?" Ka asked suddenly.

They were surprised with her asking because she seemed withdrawn from answering questions that they have asked her so far. Sun Shang Xiang was the one who answered first, followed by Lu Xun. The older two seemed a bit more reluctant to say their ages but eventually Zhou Yu told his age. Lu Meng was least willing to speak of his age, being the oldest, he did though because Shang Xiang convinced him to tell Ka.

They decided that there wasn't many things that they could ask her. The main question that was making the strategist wonder couldn't be answered. To them she really didn't seem to remember where she was from. They were convinced though that she wasn't a spy of any sort and left.

"I'll have a servant come in to give you a new set of clothes. You just wait here," Sun Shang Xiang told Ka.

"Ok."

The tomboy princess was heading out when Ka thanked her for the food. She smile and left following the three strategists. Ka was left there in the room yet, again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah…I made this chapter all on Wu. Sorry if it was dreadful for all you Wu hating people. I like the kingdom of Wu for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm in charge of the Wu people while one of my brother takes care of Shu and another brother uses the Wei people. :P Funny how things work out that way. I'll try not to put any Wu in the next chapter.

BTW, I looked up their ages and it should be as followed, SSX: 18; Lu Xun: 17; Zhou Yu: 25; Lu Meng: 29

This is for the Dynasty Warriors 5 age set.


End file.
